Discussione:Averell Dalton/@comment-79.19.37.156-20150219185648
Dato che non c'è nessuno… *cantando* Dear Santa It's me Ariana I know it's been awhile but I really need Your help this year Let me make this clear See I really love him And it's been kinda tough cause He's only in town for the holidays Tomorrow he's flying away Away from me I don't need another gift I just have one wish This year can you Just make it snow in california I'll even settle for rain Don't want him to go tomorrow morning Give me something to make him stay Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace Will be the perfect gift Let it snow let it snow let it snow Let it snow In Calif-orn-i-a Dear Santa What happened to the plan we had I checked the news and it said It'd be a sunny day Make it go away See I I really need him to stay For a couple more days Can't you make his Five o'clock flight delay Won't you find a way I know I'm asking for the impossible But I believe in miracles I need my baby right here with me So please, please *cantando* Si intitola Snow in California il brano inedito di Ariana Grande, parte del progetto in occasione del Natale 2013 che vede la realizzazione di quattro canzoni prettamente festive: le precedenti sono state “Last Christmas” e “Love is Everything" Nel brano, la giovanissima artista scrive una immaginaria lettera a Babbo Natale. Il suo sogno? Avere qualche giorno o ora in più accanto al suo grande amore che sta per partire. Originale? Non particolarmente, ammettiamolo. E la somiglianza con lo stile di Mariah Carey suona sempre più evidente, canzone dopo canzone... Qui sotto potete ascoltare il pezzo, a seguire testo e traduzione 1 Dear Santa It's me Ariana I know it's been awhile but I really need Your help this year Let me make this clear See I really love him And it's been kinda tough cause He's only in town for the holidays Tomorrow he's flying away Away from me Pre-Chorus I don't need another gift I just have one wish This year can you Chorus Just make it snow in california I'll even settle for rain Don't want him to go tomorrow morning Give me something to make him stay Wrapped in his arms by the fireplace Will be the perfect gift Let it snow let it snow let it snow Let it snow In Calif-orn-i-a 2 Dear Santa What happened to the plan we had I checked the news and it said It'd be a sunny day Make it go away See I I really need him to stay For a couple more days Can't you make his Five o'clock flight delay Won't you find a way Pre-Chorus Chorus Bridge I know I'm asking for the impossible But I believe in miracles I need my baby right here with me So please, please *cantando* Caro Babbo Natale Sono io Ariana So che è pssato un po' ma ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto quest'anno Lasciatemi spiegare questo punto Vedi io lo amo davvero Ed è stata un pò dura perché Lui è solo in città per le vacanze Domani lui vola via Lontano da me Non ho bisogno di un altro regalo Ho solo un desiderio Quest'anno puoi Solamente far nevicare in california Mi accontento anche della pioggia Non voglio che vada via domani mattina Dammi qualcosa per farlo rimanere Avvolto tra le mie braccia davanti al camino Sarà il regalo perfetto Fai nevicare, fai nevicare Fai nevicare In Calif-orn-i-a Caro Babbo Natale Che cosa è successo al piano che avevamo Ho controllato le notizie e dicono che ci sarà una giornata di sole Fallo andare via Vedi io ho davvero bisogno che lui stia Per un paio di giorni in più Non puoi cancellare il suo Volo delle cinque? Non trovi un modo So che sto chiedendo l'impossibile Ma io credo nei miracoli Ho bisogno del mio tesoro proprio qui con me Quindi, per favore, per favore AlyJ